If You Ever Come Back
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Takes place after Emma's sacrifice in becoming the Dark One and Regina's struggle as she waits for the blonde to come back home and come back to her. SwanQueen


_I know a lot of people have wrote stories regarding what happens after Emma sacrifices herself for Regina's happiness, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and was inspired by listening to_ _ **The Script's - If You Ever Come Back.**_ _If you haven't heard it, listen! Its awesome and matches this story as Regina waits for Emma to come back. There is mention of Outlaw Queen at beginning but it does not last :p as this is a SwanQueen story!_

 **Chapter 1**

Closing the front door slowly behind her, Regina stop still in the silence while trying to take in what had just happened. Gulping down a lump, the brunette leans against the cold wood and takes a deep shaky breath before looking down at the long, shiny blade in her hand. Growing teary, the Mayor feels as her weakness begins to take over as the flood gates start to open and for once, she was going to let it. Letting her lip tremble, she closes her eyes, resting her head back against the doorframe before being knocked back to her senses at the sound of a tapping at the door she is pressed against. Blinking away her tears, Regina clears her throat as she pushes herself forward then turns to the door, hesitantly pulling it open.

"Regina.."

Staring at the sympathetic man currently known as her boyfriend, the brunette bites on her gum speechless before looking away and moving from the door. Following her inside, Robin watches in concern as the woman holds the blade to her chest in a comforting manner then stops by the dining table, asking quietly. "What do you want Robin?..."

"I came to see if..if you were okay..what happened just now..with Emma.."

"Emma's gone"

Approaching her warily, the thief goes to place his hands on her shoulders for support. "What she did, she did for you..for us"

Shrugging his hands away, the brunette steps forward to create some distance then looks over at him, shaking her head. "No. I can't. I can't do this..I..no"

Frowning, Robin looks confused. "You can't do this?"

"Us. I'm sorry but this..whatever this was I can't do it" Regina admits getting straight to the point.

Looking shocked, the thief tries to protest. "But Regina, what happened just then...what Emma just did, was for us! Are you going to let her suffer for nothing?!"

"Its not that simple!" The mayor argues back angrily. "Everyone else was right all along, I finally saw it, but you, you're too blind to see it!

"See what? Regina you're not making any sense! I understand that you may need time and you will need to be there for Henry but-"

"I kissed her!" The brunette blurts out before looking at him apologetically. "I kissed Emma!"

Robin's eyes widen at the confession and he steps back. "What..why..why did you kiss her? Am I not enough for you?"

Regina chuckles in disbelief. "Still about you..I never realized how shallow you really are. How do you think _I_ feel Robin? You chose to be with your wife even though you promised that you loved me and then you come back with her, only for her to be my sister and shes pregnant! If you loved me like you said, you would not have jumped into bed so easily!"

Shaking his head annoyed, the thief paces. "You still cannot let it go can you? What was it then Regina..revenge?"

"No. I knew we was over before it even started again. Emma..Emma was there..she has been there for me through _everything_ and I..I..could see it there, in her eyes..the care and..-"

"Through _everything_? Where is she now? _Gone_!" Robin throws back angrily and gaining a slap from the hurt woman.

"Get out!"

Rubbing his face, the thief heads back to the door. "I'm just repeating what you said. Emma is gone and now so am I..who have you got left? Henry will blame you for this and you will be alone like you always end up"

Ignoring his comment, Regina walks off into her study and grabs the cider bottle as the front door slams loudly, making her jump. Sitting against her leather couch, the brunette gently places the blade carefully in front of her on the coffee table as she pours a drop of her apple cider into a glass. Becoming agitated, the mayor stands once again and lifts the blade along with her glass and makes her way to the kitchen, turning off the lights as she goes. Sliding up onto one of her stools, Regina takes a sip of her drink and texts Henry to stay with his grandparents before staring at the inscripted blade with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _' "Hello?!"_

 _"Kitchen!"_

 _Smiling to herself, the blonde makes her way to the kitchen and removes her jacket on the way. Looking over from her position at the island, Regina raises an eyebrow. "Did you really need to ask of my whereabouts dear?"_

 _Grinning goofily, Emma walks over spying the bottle of beer and glass of wine on the surface then slides up onto the opposite stool, taking her beer bottle and clinking it with the brunette's glass. "I guess not..although I have to say these weekily drinks to discuss absolutely nothing is great"_

 _"Its just something new I wanted to try. Leave work where it belongs, Henry is with his grandparents, guyliner and forest boy are busy, and so we can just talk about whatever we feel like..or sit in silence..this time Miss Swan is ours, after all we are friends now are we not?"_

 _Nodding while trying not to choke as she swigs her beer at the boyfriends' comment, the blonde places the bottle back down between both her hands. "Of course we are. I told you before when Inwanted us to be friends, that will never change now, we have both been through too much together to not be. Plus we share a son..have to be at least civil"_

 _Smiling, Regina takes her wine glass. "Oh we are more than civil now..Emma.."_

 _Looking at her briefly, Emma then leans forward, resting her head upon her hand. "Did you hear about the commotion at Granny's today?"_

 _Mimicking the woman's actions, the brunette also leans forwards hugging her glass while staring intrigued. "No dear what happened?"_

 _As the blonde begins to explain the humourous story, Regina smiles to herself at how comfortable they have become in the company of each other and how easy it all seems'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tracing her fingers over the dark lettering of _'Emma Swan'_ , Regina bites her lip as she looks around her empty kitchen. "Come on Emma..come back to me.." Adament that she will wait, the brunette then stands up and retrieves a beer bottle from the fridge before placing it beside her glass as she waits on her stool, staring in hope at the drinks.

Waiting.


End file.
